The Laughter of My Grandfather
by Greg-sterLordErotico
Summary: Grandpa Edward is worried that his grandson, Connor, isn't going to continue the family legacy; during the wedding party of Norris and Myriam, however, Edward's worries may be lifted. [Includes ALL Assassin's Creed characters from the series!]
1. Chapter 1: The Kenway Touch

**This is all set in a Modern AU with ALL of the known Assassin's Creed characters making appearances as their family or friends or friends of friends.**

Chapter One: The Kenway Touch

The wedding reception for Norris and Myriam is grand and Connor was glad he had a part with taking care of the plans that took months to prepare: Father Timothy blessed the marriage, Ellen designed the dress, his dad, Haytham, and helped Norris with the tux and Connor were granted the honor of walking Myriam to the aisle! His parents were proud that they're own son took the responsible role, though grandfather Edward—although pleased—was a little blunt to ask rhetorically when he himself gets to walk his future granddaughter-in-law for Connor, which earned him some cold stares from his son, Ziio and daughter, Jenny, who nudged his ribs. "Oh Father, really," she shakes her head.

Altair and Maria handled the venue for the party; it was the least they could do, they said, as they would not make it to their wedding but to the party instead because of their trip to China to see their son, Darim. Ezio was inviting other guests for the reception, other than the family and their friends and relatives.

"Who in the world are these people?" Haytham's eyes narrowed at the long list of other friends and friends of friends that may not really know Norris or Myriam or anyone at all, other than they're friends with Ezio. Federico, Ezio's brother, just shook his head. "At least the food won't go to waste. And I see Yusuf's up to his antics again."

Yusuf was requested to perform for the party: magic shows, a comedy skit and then, for the finale, him, Ezio and their group of singing friends to a love song.

Sofia, Ezio's girlfriend, was lucky to have caught the bouquet of flowers after Myriam tossed it, to the cheer of the crowd and teasing to Ezio.

"Look who's getting married soon!" Federico jeered as more of Ezio's friends wolf-whistled.

Then, the traditional wedding dance for the bride and groom was about to begin and Norris led Myriam to the center of the dance floor as a slow number was sung. Soon they were joined by other couples to the dance floor: Haytham and Ziio, Terry and his wife, Sef and his wife and then his two daughters gleefully took turns to dance with their dad; Darim and his parents made it to the reception just in time to see the dance and they, too, joined the others at the dance floor.

Connor sat at the table, alone, drinking his wine while he read a text message coming from one of his professors at the university when he felt a hand clap him on his back. It was his grandfather.

"Connor, boyo," he said, grasping his shoulder tightly and chuckling; from the sound of it, Connor surmised he was drunk again. " 'are'n-choo at the dance floor?"

Connor pulled up a chair and settled his grandfather to it before he could attract Jenny's and Haytham's attention. "I don't dance, grandpa. I'm fine."

"Oh come now," he retorts, "go out there and dance, drink the beer, be happy!"

Connor shakes his head and smiles sheepishly. "I'm content where I am, grandpa, and I intend to be sober. I have work tomorrow after I have an afternoon class at the university and I don't want a bad impression."

Unexpectedly, his grandfather sighs heavily and casts his head down, shaking it; confused, Connor asked, "What is it, grandpa? Something on your mind?"

Edward lifts his head, inhales a deep breath and, in a grave tone, he asks his grandson, "Did I touch you?"

Connor's eyebrows lift in further confusion. "What?"

"I mean," his grandfather further explains, "are you a Kenway? Aren't you my grandson?"

Connor's eyebrows furrowed at the last question and glanced around the reception area if anyone was seeing this or if anyone had created this prank on him, with his _own _grandfather in on the plan, and when it's all over they could all just laugh it off and go back to their usual routine—but no, no one was paying them heed as the dance floor becomes crowded with more dancers and a different, upbeat tune plays.

"I am your grandson," Connor answers flatly. Is his grandfather playing mind tricks on him?

"Hm, well," Edward said as he crinkles his forehead to think. "Yes, I guess… Haytham was a charming lad when he was a boy, even when he was homeschooled before, but he had good taste for women… My own father had been honey to the girls himself, before, but found me mum after his reckless years and went romantic on her… And Jenny smoldered every man who thinks they got what it took to be with her. The Kenways've always been quite the trap, no one could resist."

Oh, that's what he meant. Connor shakes his head and chuckles half-heartedly. "You mean, you came here to tell me I'm single and alone, and that I'm not your grandson because I'm not… charming enough?"

Edward snorts. "No, no, lad. Charming, talented, hard-working, women would fall for you, I think… Just that you don't have, hm, charisma or something."

Connor's smile was pure sarcasm. "Why are you bringing this up?"

"Because, I think you need an honest opinion from your own grandfather," he answers. "You're not stepping up the game, lad! The Kenway legacy must continue!"

"It'll continue when I want it to," Connor jokingly said but his grandfather's face says he's not amused. "And besides, you seem to be planning its continuation on your own, dancing with Aunt Jenny's Portuguese friend."

"And I can if I have to," Edward jeers back and adds, "even though my whales in my sacks ain't swimmin' like they used to be. But hey, I can donate some of them, I think, and probably get lucky."

Connor groans and rests his head on his hand as his grandfather went back to the party.

**This is inspired by a Filipino short story, 'The Laughter of My Father' by Carlos Bulosan, though the fanfiction is nowhere near similar to the original piece.**

**AO3 URL: /works/1042373**


	2. Chapter 2: A Drink and A Friend

Chapter Two: A Drink and A Friend

"Hey," Connor greets the bartender as he sits at the bar, looking forlorn. "Do you have a Corpse Reviver? Number one, preferably."

Desmond studied his customer's face, his eyebrows furrowed. "I can make that. But that's for hangovers. You're not _too _drunk, are you?"

"I took one glass of wine," Connor answered, "but I think I need something… stronger, something to lift me up."

Desmond nods sympathetically at his friend then whips up a cocktail glass and cheerfully reassures him. "Okay, one Corpse Reviver, coming right up."

Connor was glad he had Desmond help him find a place for the wedding reception and that the new hotel Desmond worked for would discount their alcohol and banquet service for this grand occasion; being friends and confidants to each other, Connor was glad he could trust Desmond with anything. Although at first his parents disapproved being friends with a college drop-out and with family issues, Connor defended Desmond and had helped reconcile him with his father and relatives—something that was similar with Connor's own relationship with his dad, Haytham, before. From then on, they are inseparable.

Connor felt a tap on his shoulder; turning, Prudence and Warren's son, Hunter, was smiling and holding his pair of drum sticks. "Don't forget, we're playing some songs within thirty minutes, after their cool down and some dinner."

Connor grins and nods at him. "I'll send a message on your phone if I'm backstage, okay?"

Hunter's lips turns into a wide grin, nods enthusiastically and runs back to the dance floor, who meets up with a girl his age.

"Kids grow up too fast, do they?" Desmond asks rhetorically as he placed Connor's drink in front of him; Desmond, too, has produced a drink of his own and gently swirled his drink inside a rocks glass. "Stirred, with more dry cognac and some lemon zest, just to put more life in that Corpse Reviver you want."

"Thanks," Connor lifts his drink to toast Desmond's and takes a sip; upon swallowing, Connor scrunches his face and sighs, shaking his head. "That was strong."

Desmond smirked. "You said Corpse Reviver, then there you go."

"I wasn't complaining," Connor retorted, chuckling. "This is good."

"That's the art of bartending," Desmond comments after he sips from his glass of light rum. "So, what's up? Why d'you shuffle here, taking Corpse Revivers and all? Some problem?"

Connor takes a breath and exhales it before he answers him. "Grandpa."

Desmond's lips twitch to a smile; Grandpa Edward never lets anyone rest with what he wants to say. "Oh boy."

"He's being senile, I think," Connor explains, "He went to me, asking why I wasn't dancing and flirting like he expects a Kenway to do, and suddenly goes superstitious that I'm not touched."

"Wait, what?" Desmond stutters. "Touched?"

"It's a way of saying that he passed on to me his ways," Connor continues, "Because I'm his grandson; understandably and culturally, families hold on to those beliefs that children take after their parents' personalities, too."

Desmond smirks again. "If that's true, then I've taken a _lot _of the bad from my family instead of the good."

"Don't say that," Connor comments. "Anyway, I should not be this affected. My grandfather's concern is trivial."

"True," Desmond adds, but his tone becomes teasing. "But speaking of passing on the Kenway charms weren't you and Dobby on together before?"

Connor groans in frustration. "It was one night of drunken debauchery, nothing else! Damn it."

Desmond chuckles, his body shaking from his laughter. "Oh my God, I remember that one time you, Shaun, Kanen and Dobby were on a game of beer pong and you lost—"

"I swear to God, Desmond," Connor threatened. "If you don't shut up—"

"And then Dobby made you kiss her pet dog! God, there was slime on that dog's mouth!"

"—I'm gonna make sure, you're life—"

"And then, afterwards, Shaun prank-called Rebecca but flopped on the sofa! Then he ended up barfing on the floor, but he was still walking and talking nonsense! Seriously, I think you and Shaun clicked and made up your own drunk language!"

"—You are going to be miserable, Desmond Miles! Why are you bringing-"

"Then all of you forgot what you were all playing and you tried to challenge Dobby into a game of rock-paper-scissors—Oh God, my stomach, I can't take it anymore!"

Connor groans again as Desmond stifles his laughter by folding his arms around his face on the countertop of the bar. 'Jesus, Desmond."

But Desmond wasn't quite done. "So Dobby asked you the rules on rock-paper-scissors and then you explained she wins a McDonald's Happy Meal! But you went to her room with her and showed her your condom instead and you did it with her! And then, did you remember what you asked her? It was a pick-up line-"

"No! I don't-!"

"You asked, 'do you need a milkman right now? If you do, would you want it on the front or on the back?'"

Desmond bangs his fists on the countertop as he continued his laughter.

"We regretted that ever happened." Connor added.

Desmond wipes a tear away and tries to speak between breaths. "The fun part was that she wasn't _that _entirely drunk. She was taunting you!"

"I hate you," Connor comments.

"Well…at least, oh God! At least the Kenway legacy is secured!" Desmond manages to say before he stifles his laughter once again.

"I really hate you."

After two minutes of recovery and finishing his Corpse Reviver Desmond continues, "Well, Dobby was a sport. Now she's with Clipper. Hopefully, we'll play beer pong again, I'll get the camera and see the magic of drunkenness unfold. Maybe you and Shaun would invent another language."

"I don't remember what happened to Kanen," Connor reflected. "So I was with Dobby… where was he?"

"Oh, I helped him barf the beer out in the bathroom," Desmond answers flatly. "Then he ate some sandwiches. I didn't drink too much that's why I managed to get your antics on tape. Bet that would prove Grandpa Edward—"

"No!" Connor interjects, panic rising in his voice.

"Just kidding, Connor," he assures him while patting his shoulder playfully. "It's still on my computer. No one knows what we did—except for us."

Connor glares at Desmond and clicks his tongue. "How are we _friends_ again?"

Desmond simply shrugs his shoulders with a smirk and picks up Connor's empty cocktail glass to be cleaned.

She could not believe it; her own boyfriend, her own _beloved _would accuse her of flirting with other men and cheating on him when he himself had done it several times over, and yet she comes back to him every time, because she wants to believe that things have changed and would become better.

But tonight, no more!

It was a good thing Sofia, her boyfriend, and his friends supported her and invited her to be in the wedding of Sofia's boyfriend's friend's wedding; she thought it was a good idea to be away… well, almost a good idea.

She did not know anyone in there and tried to be good company, but loneliness crept to her as the dance floor became crowded with couples dancing with the bride and groom; they are all marvelous people but she was nobody to any of these people. She wished her brother and wife were here, but they had declined the invitation because of their own plans; they don't even know that she had another row with her boyfriend and she intends to leave him soon; if they did know, they would have done something terrible to him and they would know how much of a naïve person she was for loving such a scoundrel.

Oh, the humiliation! And for someone who was esteemed to be a wise and mature young woman, ultimately became putty and immature and close-minded about love! Was it even 'love' when she first met him?

"Would you like to dance?" One of Sofia's boyfriend's friends asked her, gesturing a hand in a gentlemanly way and she politely complied; he led her to the dance floor and they swayed with the slow music. He was handsome and such a gentleman, making her smile with his jokes and talking to one of his friends in light banter. Another man asked her to dance—this time, an older man—and she went on with it, with the earlier young man leaving them and finding another dance partner.

"You look troubled," he inquired and she hoped she had to avoid that. Did she really look that sad and lonely and dejected by life's lessons of love and men?

"I am fine, thank you," she answered and they continued to dance.

He nods kindly, like a father to his daughter, and she smiles a little wider.

"Are you with the groom's family?" He asks, his eyes scrutinizing her if she resembled anyone he knows.

"No," she answers, "I'm invited by a friend, Sofia Sartor. Her boyfriend, Ezio, knows a lot of people and, well, I couldn't say no without being rude."

He chuckles. "Actually you can, if you're English like me."

They both laugh at his joke as the song ends. The old gentleman introduces himself. "My name is Haytham, Haytham Kenway."

"Arlette," she returns and they shake hands. "Thank you for the dance."

"I must be off," Haytham says as his eyes follow someone behind her. "My wife's here and I promised her to dance to the next song. We like this one!"

"Of course," she nods and leaves the dance floor, but meets Mrs. Kenway along the way; Arlette, instead of going back to the table and be alone again, goes to the bar, wanting suddenly to be heavy with a shot of liquor or two. The bar was occupied by three other customers: another couple, by the looks of it, sat just two seats from the left; they make her a little jealous as she observes them, fully in love with each other; the other is another older man, with a thick black beard and striking blue-green eyes. A leashed Pomeranian below his seat lay fast asleep despite the noise.

The musical band on the stage was preparing another song, but the lead man was entertaining the audience while the crew fixed the technical wirings once again.

"So, while the technicalities are being prepped up," he said over the microphone, his voice full of bravado and humor, smiling. "How about one game?"

The audience cheered and whooped; some stood on their seats and waving their hands wildly, like they were in some concert.

"Okay, okay, okay," the lead man laughs and settles them down. "One game for everyone's viewing pleasure! This one's called 'Give Me This' because honestly, I don't know what to call it and the objective is simple: I tell you what or who to bring me—yes, who, like a person—and the first one to get as many of them correctly is the winner. I need two teams with six players only. Mr. Hickey, no cheating!"

A man from the crowd jeers, "When have I ever did, Connor?" Then the crowd laughs.

Soon, the two teams have formed and the games began: first, Connor requested 'simple things' like a balloon that specifically says 'Got Trolled' or their dinner's fried duckling's left thigh, to the laughter of the crowd; then there were tasks that required for the challenger to do specific things like singing a particular song, or doing a ridiculous action, to please the one who was holding the item. Claudia, Malik and Duncan's short rendition of Robin Thicke's 'Blurred Lines' showed them moon-walking, Malik hiccupping some of the lyrics and Duncan blurting into a different song [_"This is how to be a Heart Breaker/Boys they like a little danger!"_], admitting he didn't memorize it within two minutes of accepting the challenge; Petruccio, holding a prized Eagle feather, still gave them the item Connor tasked them to do.

"Now, the last challenge," Connor says in a fake commanding voice, his face deadpan, "I need one of you to dance Gangnam Style… and freeze when the music stops! But while you're dancing, you need to find Charles Lee and bring him to me! The first team to get him wins!"

"Oh God, I can't with this game," the woman on Arlette's left was laughing so hard she clutched her boyfriend's sleeve for support or else she'd topple over; her boyfriend, however, had folded to hug his stomach, his face in a rictus of laughter. The black-bearded man a few seats away, however, shifted to hide his face after he had grabbed his sleeping Pomeranian from the floor and hid his pet on his lap. The man must be Charles Lee.

The music began and would stop to see the dancer freeze on the spot; the whole crowd was laughing and looking for the man all at the same time, inquiring friends, relatives and waiters if they've seen a man with a luxurious-looking dog around.

"Don't tell anyone," a handsome bartender informs the couple and Arlette as he observes the competition in amusement. "Let them find him."

Charles Lee hissed under his breath. "For _goodness sake, _Desmond, don't even look at m—"

"THERE HE IS!" someone from the crowd shouted and a limelight streaked to illuminate him; Charles froze on his seat and slowly turned around, his Pomeranian yapping enthusiastically in his lap.

A little girl was dancing the Gangnam Style and was approaching Charles, a smile on her face. "I got you!" she exclaimed.

"Looks like Sef's little girl gets the gold medal!" Connor announces as the little girl holds Charles' hand and leads him and the dog to the center of the dance floor; the girl's parents and sister are clapping happily from their table.

"That was awesome," Connor says as the girl approached him, beaming at everyone. "You single-handedly hunted down a wanted man and winning for your team. How do you feel?"

The girl leaned to the microphone as he placed under her chin. "Awesome!"

"On a scale of one to a hundred, how awesome?"

"Two hundred!"

Everyone chuckles and applauds.

"For finding Charles Lee and answering awesomely you win this princess crown and a gift certificate worth two-thousand dollars!"

The little girl screamed and jumped up and down, "I'M BUYING TEN TOYS! TEN! Oh, and I'll let my teammates buy stuff, too!"

Sef goes to the dance floor and hefts his daughter proudly and kisses her; then he shakes Connor's hand and leaves.

Charles then borrows the microphone. "You are supposed to sing and serenade the crowd, not have a girl do a man's job to hunt me!"

"Oh sorry," Connor sheepishly says and pats the Pomeranian in Charles' arms. "How's Spado?"

Charles beamed. "Oh, he's in good health. I must say, he bred with a female two days ago. It was sanctioned and it was done on a neighbor's clinic, so in the future, I'll have some of Spado's puppies."

Connor puts his hand on his chin thoughtfully, thinking; then, "Can I have one?"

"No."

"Well, that's all I really needed. Thanks, Mr. Lee, you're such a good sport!"

"You're welcome!" Charles leaves the dance floor, with Spado trotting happily behind him.

"And thank you everyone, you are all good sports and winners this evening!"

The whole reception area clapped, cheered and some wolf-whistled and clinked their champagne glasses.

"So before we go ahead with the dancing, how about a kiss from the bride and groom?"

The newly-wedded couple didn't anymore pushing as they happily kissed in front of everyone and the whole audience whooped and applauded.

"And for that kiss," Connor drawls as the drums beat and a slow music plays. "I will honor that with a little something from Alexander O' Neal, 'If You Were Here Tonight'. It's a classic, my parents like it."

That Corpse Reviver certainly did a great job; not only did he felt zestier than usual, Connor felt that he had done a great part to entertain everyone tonight and forget his grandfather's words; in fact, his embarrassment, guilt and concern seemed to have been washed away, if only for today. Now that the party is almost at its close and the bride and groom are now cutting the cake, Connor had slinked back to the bar as his friends and relatives took pictures of the traditional event.

"Give me another Corpse Reviver, number two," Connor orders as Desmond whips out another cocktail glass and makes the liquor.

Sighing a breath of ease, Connor's eyes fall to a woman beside him, her head turned to the crowd of on-lookers; he had never seen her before, but perhaps she's one of Ezio's, well, past intimate friends.

"Excuse me," Connor lightly taps the woman's shoulder to get her attention; she turns around to him and he thought gravity suddenly increased and tugged at his stomach as he stared at the beautiful woman.

"Yes?" She asked, her brows cocked in confusion.

"Uh, I haven't seen you before," he managed to say. "I mean you must be, uh, friends with, um, Ezio?"

She nods, smiling but uninterested.

"Oh, well," Connor unconsciously tugged on his necktie but stopped himself for fidgeting nervously and held out his right hand for her to shake. "My name is Connor."

She stopped smiling and her eyes studied him; Connor is aware that she might be trying to assess if he was a pervert or a flirt who's trying to get a good score; he couldn't blame that kind of assessment, he actually thought that was quite a very smart way to be careful when meeting strangers.

"Arlette," she says after reluctantly taking his hand for the introduction. "I'm actually one of Sofia's old friends, but I know Ezio as well."

"I guess he invited you," Connor surmised as he could see behind her the figure of Ezio with his girlfriend Sofia, whispering to each other and laughing.

Arlette nods. "He was very convincing. I could not say no, but I wanted to go as well, Sofia's here…" Her voice trails off and he notes that she seemed bored or preoccupied with something. She fidgeted with her fingers and was squeezing her right arm, while her eyes are forlorn as she stared at his shoes.

She couldn't help it, though, feeling too down because after this party she'll have to go back to her house and probably answer the messages left on her telephone or the text messages on her cellphone—yes, she left her cellphone because she didn't want to see the people who care for her or answer to them because it is too much, just too much to bear to let them know that she's having a hard time trying to keep herself together because of her dumbass asshole boyfriend… Oh God, what if her boyfriend's messages on her phones? And emails? What if he's waiting outside her house?

"I'm glad you're enjoying the party," Connor comments with a smile, trying to sound friendly. "Would you like a drink? The party will end soon and the bar's going to work on its own again since they work until three in the evening."

Arlette shakes her head and tucks a lock of dark red hair behind her ear, her voice shaky. "No, no, I don't want to be a bother!"

"It's okay," Connor reassures and he smiles wider, his brown eyes twinkling even in the dimmed, festive room full of balloons and party lights, and Arlette thought she didn't deserve being surrounded by such beautiful people… And this heart-warming looking man…

"It's on me," Connor says as he picks up a drink menu and hands it to her; he calls out to the bartender.

"Yep, the Corpse Reviver's almost done," Desmond reminds him, but Connor stops him midway back to the kitchen.

"No, no, I change my mind, I'll just have a sweet wine," Connor orders and gestures to Arlette, "And you have another customer, but I'm paying."

Desmond shifts his attention to Arlette, who hesitantly brings her eyes to him and to Connor, and then he goes back to Connor, a revelation suddenly on his eyes. "Oooh, I get it…"

Connor's face fell. "No, no, Desmond, it's nothing. I, I was just…"

But Desmond ignored him and went back inside the kitchen, a smirk on his face.

Left alone, Arlette tried to avoid her new companion's eyes and murmured her order. "I'll just have this rum-flavored iced coffee and some egg salad."

Connor nods and tells a waitress the order. "Thanks."

"I'll tell Desmond," the waitress, Janey—who Connor believes has a crush on Desmond—informs him and quickly disappears to the kitchen.

The two exchanged light conversation and Connor was glad she initiated.

"So, why's a nice guy like you talking to a stranger like me?"

Connor grinned and rubbed the back of his neck; Arlette thought he looked adorable. He answered, "Just being friendly, that's all and you looked lonely. Well, nothing bad about that, but just wanting to give you company. Are you with someone, by the way?"

Arlette suddenly looked alarmed then cast down her eyes. "Oh… no, I came on my own and Sofia came to greet by the front entrance. I guess I'll leave on my own soon."

Connor's brows furrowed. "It's awfully late now. You should come with me and my family. I'm driving and I can drop you off to where you live."

Arlette shook her head, blushing. "Oh no, please! You have been too kind already! I think I can go with Sofia and then grab a taxi cab or so. I'll be fine. Thank you."

Arlette bit her nail, unsure. She had not told Sofia that she would go with her midway out after the party; Sofia may have other plans… Well, she can befriend somebody else, right? _Oh, what am I thinking? This guy is offering you a way back home already and you're declining? Why would you do that? Do I even want to go home with someone? I should never have gone to this party, I'm just running away from my problem, from my boyfriend!_

"Are you sure?" Connor could see from the way her eyes suddenly looked away from him and into the menu, staring blankly at it while she bit at her thumbnail that she could be fibbing to him. But what could he do? She declined so let it be that.

"Yes, I am sure." She answers in a hurried tone, but it took her five seconds to realize he had asked her something and processed it.

And that was it; Connor decided not to press her anymore as the feeling of awkwardness filled them both. He checked his phone to see the clock, said hello to a few of his friends as they passed him a slice of the wedding cake and made light talk.

"And who's your new lady friend?" Stephane asked, holding out a hand for Arlette to shake.

"My name is Arlette," she says politely and shakes his hand.

Connor introduces her to Stephane, Dobby, Shaun and Sef, who was cradling one of his sleeping daughters.

"I congratulate you and your daughter, that was quite a show-stopper she did during the game," Arlette says after shaking hands with all of Connor's friends.

"Oh thank you," Sef said, beaming wide. "She's quite the energetic ball."

"Well, we should go," Shaun said after checking his watch. "The floor's open for one more hour of partying, and you—" his eyes narrowed at Connor, a playful tone on his voice, "—seem to be playing your cards right. Well, I'm off."

"See you later," Dobby winked at Connor and left with the group, leaving Connor shaking his head at disbelief, while Arlette thought it looked amusing the way his friends tease him.

"I am so sorry about that," he said apologetically. "They think I'm dating you."

Arlette's lips twitched into a playful smile, shrugging. "Maybe we are."

Connor rolls his eyes. "Oh not you, too."

They both laugh and Arlette felt her heart melt as she hears his rich laugh, deep and full of timbre, uninhibited.

"Just barely reaching seven minutes after our first conversation, everybody's like jumping to conclusions!" Connor said after their laughter died down. "Incredible! What the hell are they thinking?"

"Well, I think you'd make good boyfriend material," she adds.

"Doubt it," he retorted. "My first date was on McDonald's when I was in high school. The girl didn't call back and I knew I screwed up."

Arlette gaped at him. "Oh my—You're kidding!? It was a first date, and then she just gave up!"

"I gave up, too," Connor said, throwing his hands in a gesture of feign surrender. "What's wrong with McDonald's? I didn't have much cash back then!"

They were both laughing hard and almost didn't hear Desmond's arrival as he set their order on the table.

"Thank you," Connor managed to say as he controlled himself not to laugh.

"So how about now?" Arlette pressed on as they began to dig in. "Now that you have a career, you're older. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Connor embarrassedly smiles as he tries to swallow his red wine. "No. I'm too busy."

"With what?"

"Hm, my career, I guess," he answers thoughtfully.

"Oh, well, it must already be very satisfying," she comments, then her smile fades. "You must lead a happy life… Well, unlike me, I—I'm unfortunate with love."

"I'm sure someone will fall in love with you," Connor said as if the matter is obvious fact. "You're attractive and intelligent, and I know you'll pick the right man for you."

Arlette sighs in disbelief; she has had it! She cannot put up this pretense anymore. "Connor… What if you thought at first you picked right, but in the end, the person you love suddenly becomes someone you don't know anymore? What if I was wrong in the first place?"

Connor settles his glass down before he could take a sip; he took a long hard look at her dejected face and realized what must be bothering her. "You are in a relationship?"

"I want to break up with him," Arlette explained. "But I keep getting back to him because… I don't know, I keep thinking we could change for the better. But it's just me, hoping against something that can't be undone."

"Do you fear your boyfriend?" Connor asked, concerned.

Arlette's eyes widened and inhaled sharply. Did she? She had always known his temper and she had been on the receiving line before; but he never hurt her… but hurting someone doesn't always have to be physical…

"He…he cheated several times," Arlette spoke, but it was more directly to herself than Connor. "But I always forgave him…."

"Does Sofia know this?" Connor pressed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Arlette nods slowly. "Yes, but I always made excuses. I was always busy with my research and we argue whenever it involved us leaving for work. I guess we never really made time for each other."

Connor sighs and says, "You should break up with him. If it's not working for the both of you, you shouldn't convince yourself to stay. He's cheated on you and this is taking a toll on you, or both of you."

Arlette closes her eyes, inhales deeply and exhales a long breath; her hand shakily went to her glass of coffee-and-rum mixture and took a sip.

"I will," she said, a little defiantly. "I'll talk to Sofia, just to let her know and then I'll talk to him."

Connor smiles sympathetically and brings up his glass for her to toast on. "To your promise."

Arlette lifts up her glass and says, "To my promise," meeting his glass of wine and taking a sip.

She smiles and feels a little better. She looks at him, wondering why she had never met him before if he knew Sofia. "You and Sofia are close acquaintances, right? How come I've never seen you?"

"I travel a lot," Connor said, "When I'm not busy at the university I work in, I go to Boston and help in this Homestead—"

"There's Connor!" came Grandpa Edward's voice.

Turning around, Connor waved to his grandfather and his parents, who are walking towards them. Edward's eyes went from Connor to Arlette, whose gaze wandered up and down her slowly; Arlette rolls her eyes and looks away.

"Why hello, miss," Edward greeted.

"Hello," she greeted back and gave him a small grin. Her eyes went to Connor's parents and recognized them. "Mr. and Mrs. Kenway?"

Haytham nodded and smiled in return. "Hello again."

Ziio approached her, a warm smile on her lips. "Arlette, right? It's nice to see you again. Are you friends with Connor?"

"We are now," Arlette answers and turns to Connor with a beam, who grinned back at her as an approval.

"I am glad," Ziio says, then turns to Connor. "I hope you're not drinking too hard. You're still driving, or do I have to?"

Connor grins. "Don't worry. I'm fine, I can drive."

"What about you?" Ziio goes back to Arlette.

"I'm taking a cab."

Connor intervenes. "You know what, I can drive you to your house. You can tell Sofia you're with me."

Arlette stares at him longer, her mouth slightly open, thinking; he gazes at her, too, communicating that he insists and that she shouldn't worry. She smiles and answers, "Yes, I'll give her a message. I'll go with you."

"Splendid," Haytham comments with a grin. "My sister and Charles will still fit in the van. Now, I hope Malik forgets my promise that we'd play poker next Wednesday…"

"I doubt it," Ziio snickers and they say their goodbyes to the two; Edward elbows Connor and whispers, "Nice job!" and gestures his face to point at Arlette before leaving.

"I like you parents," Arlette brightly tells him. "And your grandfather is… eccentric."

"That's not eccentricity," Connor jokes. "And I'm glad you changed your mind."

Arlette beams once again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Arlette whipped out her phone to message her friend, Sofia, that she will be with Connor instead. Suddenly, before she even sends her text message, Sofia and Claudia appear right before, looking terrified.

"Arlette!" Claudia calls her, followed by Sofia. "Federico…and Ezio…they went outside because the manager called for someone…! Then Shaun said—"

"What is it?" Arlette asked, clutching Claudia to steady her.

Sofia finished for her. "It's Fernando. You're boyfriend, he's outside, looking for you!"

And even as the loud party music blared inside the reception area, Arlette's face was suddenly drained of color as she heard a fight seem to have erupted outside.


	3. Chapter 3: Your Own Person

**This is the last chapter!**

**Thanks for surviving this atrocious fanfiction where the characters are a little out of character or something-something!**

**Thank you, GOOD NIGHT! Arriverdecci!**

Chapter 3: Your Own Person

The hall towards the lobby was packed with people: guests, hotel staff, Norris and Myriam's wedding guests and friends…

It was a great night, Edward thinks, and he smirks at the thought of being in touch of Jenny's Portuguese friend, Isabella… or Luiza? Oh, he'll know again soon enough.

He sees his friend, Benjamin, and walks closer to him but stops as he realized that Benjamin is in a conversation with a woman and it appears intimate. When the woman left, he could see Benjamin closing his fist in victory.

"Another point for you then," Edward sniggered as he clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Eddie!" he chuckled heartily. "That woman's a player, but hey, I always liked the experienced ones."

"Divorced?" Edward inquired with a cock of an eyebrow.

"Widowed long ago, husband dead, had some boyfriends but didn't settle," Benjamin answered with a grin. "Has one kid on college, she's _all alone, _hehehe."

"I stand corrected," Edward said, "she's a gold mine!"

"You hit a jackpot, too!" Benjamin said and it was his turn to clap his hand on his shoulder with approval. "Are you ready to go to Brazil, mate?"

They both laughed, catching another friend's attention.

"Stop your loud stupid laughing or you'll be out!" Mary said sternly, though a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Mary!" Edward hugged her tightly, ignoring her scolding. "We was just talking about our future dates with our lady friends."

Mary snorted, amused. "I'm sure your wives are okay with this as all they're doing now is rolling around their graves!"

It was Edward's turn to snort. "Let these senile old bachelors have their fun, eh! Besides, I've heard some things you've been going out with a veteran theater actor before."

"Colombian, too," Benjamin added. "I know you want them Latinos!"

Mary chuckled gleefully. "I think me and Edward have similar tastes."

Benjamin guffawed and slapped Edward in the back. "It is true!"

Suddenly, Adéwale appeared, looking confused but smiling as he sees his friends laugh like there was no tomorrow. "Whatever you are on about," he says with a grin, "It had better not be the time I had sported a mullet-afro!"

The old friends started to joke again and chatter, knowing it would be a while again that they would see each other soon. They talked of their other friends who didn't make it to the wedding or the party and promised they'd be in touch soon…

Then there was screaming; it had come from one of the main entrances of the reception area where they had been before and Edward could make out the figures of Connor's friends having an argument with another man.

"Ain't that Shaun?" Benjamin asked as he narrowed his eyes and pointed. "And that's Deborah—or Dobby, as I was told. She's sweet to me—"

"We need to stop this!" Adéwale said urgently, seeing the man tried to tackle Shaun to the ground. Desmond and Ezio went in to defend their friend, and Dobby pulled Shaun up to his feet.

"There's no need for that," Edward said as security guards rush into the scene and subdue both parties. In minutes, the angry young man and the others were held and would be brought to the security room for questioning.

"No, wait!" came a woman's voice. A red haired woman came out of the wedding reception room, followed by Connor, and went straight to the security guards who are handling Desmond, Ezio and the angry young man. "Please, I need to talk to him, he's my boyfriend."

"Oh, snap!" Edward and his friend murmured in unison. Things have escalated quite quickly.

He heard the fighting and arguing, and all of it is happening outside the reception area. Other staff and friends are milling outside to see what is going on after a scream startled everyone.

"No," Arlette murmured, looking pale. "How did he—how did he know I was here?"

"We can worry that later," Sofia said as she pulled Arlette from her seat, gripping her arm tightly. "We have to get you out of here! He might harm you."

"He has harmed you before?" Connor asked, venom in his tone. "You really shouldn't see this guy anymore!"

Arlette wanted to argue with him further but Claudia cut in. "We can argue all later! Look, the security guards might already be trying to stop the fight outside and my brothers are out there, so really, I think we should focus on getting Arlette out of here—"

"No! No, not anymore!" Arlette said defiantly. She placed her hand on Sofia's that was gripping her arm and gently pried away her fingers from her arm. "I am tired of this, trying to run away… I am going to stop this, right now."

"Wait, he'll be taken to the security office or something," Claudia reasons. "Let the guards take care of him—"

"Desmond! Where the hell are you going?" Connor bellowed suddenly as Desmond came rushing out the door, following Dobby and Duncan. "I need to see where they're going."

"I'm coming with you!" Arlette follows him.

"Arlette, we're coming, too," Claudia said as she and Sofia quickly followed.

Out in the entrance, they could see Dobby helping Shaun and a waitress stand up from the floor, looking dazed and in pain. It seems they had been in the receiving end of Fernando's fist. Ezio and Fernando are tackling each other on the ground; Desmond, however, was pounding on Fernando's back, yelling obscenities, "Don't fucking hurt her again, do you hear me?"

Duncan and several others had called the security's attention and are bounding down the hall to stop the fight.

"Oh God," Sofia murmured as she saw Ezio's bloodied nose as he was hauled up from the floor, along with the other men.

Fernando's gaze went to Arlette and, in an instant, his eyes became furious again and he was yelling at her. "You whore! I knew you were with another man, you lying filthy fuck!"

His eyes darted from her to Connor, who was shielding her in case the security's grip on him may loosen and Fernando might try to hurt her.

Arlette could feel the other people's eyes on her and on Fernando, and she couldn't subdue her guilt and pain anymore. Sidestepping away from Connor and Claudia, she ran down the hall and chased the security who were dragging Fernando away.

"No, wait, please, stop!" she said, calling the attention of the security guards. "Please, I need to talk to him. He's my boyfriend."

Connor and Claudia followed after her; Fernando's furious gaze went to Arlette, then to Claudia and then to Connor, and his face contorted in pain and realization. "Oh…You… Arlette, you are with this man?!"

Arlette shook her head and tried to answer back. "How dare you think that way? Why do you always think that way? As if you haven't cheated on me!"

"You are with this man?!" Fernando howled again. "And what does it matter if I cheated? You are cheating, too! You fucking—"

Fernando fought hard against the restraining arms of the security guards, trying to reach Arlette…

Then Edward snickered audibly, his gaze on Fernando. He stood a few feet away from the commotion, along with Adéwale, Benjamin and Mary. He was chuckling hard and he tried to stifle his laughter by covering his mouth, but anyone can tell from how his shoulders shook that he was laughing—laughing at Fernando.

"What are you laughing at, old man?!" Fernando yelled at him angrily and shook out of the security guards' grip.

"HEY!" Connor bellowed, his anger appearing to be at boiling point. "You _do not _disrespect my grandfather!"

"It's all right, lad," Edward assured, still laughing. "But I must say it again, you did a _bang up job _scoring a lady like her—"

"Grandpa, please—" Connor cut in to his grandfather, trying to shush him before the situation turned for the worse, but it was too late.

"YOU!" Fernando shrieked, his furious face on Connor. "You already fucked my girlfriend?!"

Arlette butted in, her arms outstretched to protect Connor. "Nothing happened between us, nothing! Why can't you get it into your thick skull-"

But Fernando was losing it and Connor could see it. Fernando lunged towards Arlette, his arms outstretched towards her throat; taken by surprise, she had decided to duck, but Connor grabbed her arm and pushed her down to the other direction; with his right side facing Fernando, he folded his right arm and raised his elbow, in the same level as where his chin would hit; using Fernando's own movement, Connor stood his ground and slightly flicked his elbow to squarely hit Fernando's chin! Fernando fell to the floor with a loud thud, his eyes rolling everywhere; he was not unconscious, but he could soon be.

There was some applause, but no one applauded harder than Edward and his friends.

Arlette, sitting on the floor and shocked at Fernando's sudden action and being saved by Connor, she stared blankly at her boyfriend—ex-boyfriend, once he wakes up—and then slowly she gazed up at Connor, who quickly offered his hand to her after the trifle. The security guards, who had blanched at the turn of events, suddenly took the situation again to put Fernando inside a medical room.

The crowd was still applauding and talking about the fight and the guests from the other rooms who had just come by to the lobby were asking anyone of what had happened; unfortunately, the staff and the security reassured the other customers that there is nothing to worry about and that they should all go back to their own business.

"Are you alright?" He asked as a look of concern crossed his face. "Did I push you too hard? I'm sorry, he was—"

"I am all right," Arlette reassured him as she took his large hand and pulled her up; their hands did not separate, though. "I—I have never—I mean, I didn't know you can do that."

Connor shrugged humbly. "I've trained before and I simply reacted that way."

Arlette chuckled in disbelief. "What a night." She gazed at his face a little longer before bowing her head in embarrassment. "I owe you a lot."

"No, no," Connor said, his voice gentle, then added jokingly, "You're welcome, though."

Arlette giggled and she thought her face was becoming warmer; then realizing they had not let go of each other's hands, she quickly pulled it away from him and smiled embarrassingly, wording an apology, to which Connor was silent about but continued to smile even wider. He stepped closer to her, wanting to say something but Claudia intervenes.

"I think it's time to go back, guys," she says coyly, noting the subtle cues between the two. She pulls on Arlette, who was hesitant to go with Claudia.

"Nah-uh! Not so fast!" Edward cuts in suddenly. "Knowing what a knight in shining armor my grandson is, I believe she _does _him something!"

Connor's eyes narrowed at his grandfather, suspicious. "No, she doesn't—"

"I believe a knight," Edward continues, smiling coyly at Connor and Arlette. "Rightfully deserves a kiss from a lady!"

Benjamin and Adéwale guffawed and Mary elbowed Edward playfully.

Connor blanched, his eyes wide, his gaze on Arlette; his cheeks suddenly darkened a little, looking a little pink.

"Yes, he deserves it," Arlette complied playfully and walked up to Connor. She was beaming, amused. "It's just a light peck, don't worry!"

Connor chuckled ruefully, but his arms lightly wrapped around her waist and he bends down for the kiss. It was not deep, but it definitely wasn't a peck, either. It was longer than they both anticipated… and it was _lovelier _than they thought. He slightly moved his lips to touch her upper lip lightly and responded with a sigh and moved ever so closer, and their bodies crossing over the respectable line it felt it was almost intimate…

They separated slower than they came; he could see how her lips were slightly open and her nostrils flaring a little to breathe sharply; he licked his own lips, feeling her petal-soft lips there still and he knew, he just knew…

Applause from their friendly on-lookers and they separated quickly, hiding their smiles and laughing.

"Okay, I'm satisfied!" Edward said with an approving nod. "Let's go get those wedding cakes!"

Even after the party and after Arlette had told Fernando that they would have to talk about their break-up the next day, and he went to get cab, looking dejected; and even after they have all said their goodbyes and thank-you and see you later, whenever she and Connor are near, a blush would creep up to their faces despite their cool composure.

Inside the van, as he drove down the city, he would look up at his rear-view mirror to see the other passengers—who are mostly fast asleep—and see her smiling and quickly looking away from him; he blushed and he felt that, whatever will happen between them, he knew they would be friends forever.

Arlette soon fell asleep and Connor asked his father, who was next to him, if Edward had pestered him and Aunt Jenny of being touched before.

"Oh, that," Haytham said with a chuckle. "Yes, he did. Jenny was twenty-something years old when father noticed how picky she was on getting a boyfriend. And during my high school…" He laughed at the memory fondly. "During a prom, I had told father that I wanted to stay home because of the upcoming exams, so instead of fooling around with other students, I was with a few friends studying and watching movies. Then he asked me one night if I wasn't touched by the legacy."

"I didn't go to prom, either," Connor commented. "How come he didn't ask me?"

"Maybe he thought I would." Haytham added and the two of them chuckled. Then, he asked bluntly, "So, are you taken with this woman?"

Caught by surprise, Connor sighs, assessing his answer. "I'm not sure if… I'm more afraid that if we do go together, it might not really work after all and we're too different."

"Hmm," Haytham answered, crossing his arms in thought. "But are you taken with her?"

Connor smiles. "In a way, I am. I'm glad she's found the courage to finally talk and separate herself from that scumbag. I guess I find that attractive. And her humor, too."

Haytham nods in approval and changes the subject. "Connor, just in case, if father teases you again about not being touched, just remember you aren't just a Kenway, you're Ratonhnhake:ton, you're Connor. You are your own man with your own values and that's what matters."

Connor smiles. "Thanks. Thanks dad."

They are silent from the rest of the trip, save a snore from Grandpa Edward. Then, as they near Arlette's house, Haytham suddenly asks, "Is it alright with you if I invite her to Thanksgiving with us and set you up with Arlette?"

Connor shook his head in disbelief. "Oh, whatever."


End file.
